


dont read

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Its shit, M/M, im just posting it here bc i dont want anyone to find it on my laptop where i wrote it, okay so dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: literally just skip past this its just a shitty fic i did of the flash but i dont wanna put it there cuz its bad.





	dont read

**Author's Note:**

> bitch didnt i tell you not to read. learn to read. -.-

Barry is in foster care The Queens take him in  
Barry is 16, Oliver 17. there is a grade difference between them  
Oliver is a little reluctant of the idea at first, but they have to share a room for the first day  
oliver notices barry doesnt have pajamas, so he offers him a pair, big on his frame  
oliver begins to change in front of him, making barry embarassed and flushed  
oliver asked if anything is wrong, and barry says asks why is he changing in front of him  
he says that they are both guys, and it's not that weird  
barry, still embarassed, runs to change in the room's bathroom  
barry is sleeping on the floor next to oliver, which he doesnt mind  
barry has a nightmare, and oliver comforts barry and offers to share his bed  
when barry finally goes to school, he is bullied and attacked because they think he is gay  
barry tries to hide the bruises at home, but oliver finds out and becomes angry  
the next time he sees barry getting bullied, he protects him and threatens to attack the bullies  
he sheepishly thanks him,and then oliver decides to hang out with him at lunch so he isnt alone  
barry still has nightmares, and everytime he does, oliver lets him sleep in his bed  
eventhough barry has his own room after a week, he still likes to be in oliver's room when he's around  
over a few weeks, barry and oliver spend all there time together, and become best friends,

barry has a crush on oliver, and oliver may have some unknown feelings for barry too  
one day, the queens are out, and barry decides to explore the house  
he goes into oliver's room and he decides to try on some of ollie's clothes, since his attire isnt much  
he smells every piece of clothing he tries on, because he loves ollie's smell, which he knows is weird  
he notices how big oliver's clothes are on him, which gives him a weird feeling  
after about 20 minutes of trying on his shirts, he begins to try on his shoes  
he then tries on some pants, and lastly picks up a pair of oliver's boxers  
he stops himself from smelling them like he did with the others  
he thinks ollie will think he is a pervert if he did so.  
barry puts the clothes back in there place, but keeps 2 pairs of his underwear,boxer shorts & boxer briefs  
he decides to take them, and he goes back to his room, through the bathroom they shared.  
he puts on the boxer briefs, which feel soft on his skin, and he touches his bulge that is growing  
he comes up with the thought that maybe oliver has even jerked off in these pair.  
he tries to tell himself this is wrong, but he pulls out his dick through the fly  
eventually he begins to masturbate on his bed, while thinking of oliver  
he wonders how oliver would treat him in bed, and imagines oliver making soft love to him  
he feels guilty, disgusted, and basically feels like this is violating oliver's trust  
despite that, he gets lost into the sensation, and doesnt hear the car pull up, or the door open  
oliver walks up to barry's room,and hears barry in there moaning 'ollie' once  
he thinks he is in danger, but realize what's happening and becomes embarassed once he hears more moans  
oliver listens until he finishes, out of curiosity and some arousal  
barry cums over the boxers, and licks off the remaining off his hand, pretending its oliver's  
ollie quietly walks back downstairs to let barry clean up w/o embarrassment

that night, oliver cant sleep, and is thinking about barry  
suddenly, barry goes into oliver's room, and asks if he can sleep there, because of a "nightmare"  
oliver reluctantly agrees, and begins to feel uncomfortable when barry keeps getting closer to him  
barry, while falling asleep, tells oliver that he's lucky to have found this family  
oliver brings him into a hug, and when barry's asleep, he gives a kiss to his forehead  
they fall asleep in each others arms, which is the first  
barry wakes up at night,but oliver is stil asleep, still tangled together  
he stares at oliver's face, tracing the lines of his face, then stares at his lips  
oliver wakes up soon after, but is clearly not fully awake  
he asks lazily if anything's wrong, and barry says no  
ollie pulls barry closer to him, and tells him to go to sleep,  
when oliver wakes up, he notices barry is gone and stands up to get ready  
during his shower, he hears barry entering his room through the door (not the bathroom)  
he hears him shuffling, then hears him go back into his room  
after he leaves the bathroom, he notices one of his drawers are open, which hadnt been before  
oliver is now suspicious, and after he changes, he enters barry's room unnanounced  
barry, yelps in surprise, but oliver doesnt see why. barry was just putting on his pants  
he pays it no mind since he thinks it's from barry's aversion to changing around people  
he asks why barry went into his room, and why his drawer was opened  
barry turns red, and stutters out that he was just looking for his favorite shirt  
oliver, still suspicious, accepts the answer and goes back to his room

another week pass, and the queens are back out of the house again  
this time, barry wastes no time going into olivers room and getting another pair of underwear  
he washed the last 2 he took, and put them back. he then got another 2.  
one was a black pair of boxer briefs,& the other was silky red boxer shorts,ones he'd never seen before  
when he got back to the room, he quickly took off all his clothes, and put the silk boxers on  
he immediately became hard, and started teasing himself  
his mind quickly went to oliver, and imagined exploring his body  
he took the black pair, and despite his previous detestations, and he put it to his nose to sniff  
he felt like he was in heaven, but the boxers briefs had more of a detergent smell to them  
thinking with his dick, he went into the bathroom where oliver had just tooken a shower an hour prior  
he saw a pair of ollie's checkered boxers, and took a whiff  
he almost came on the spot, taking in the smell of oliver's musk  
he went back into his room, and went back to jerking off, and kept the worn pair on his face  
barry fantasized about oliver dominating him, teasing him, but fucking him gently and softly  
he cried out at the image of oliver taking care of him during sex, asking if he is okay  
he finally came imagining oliver calling him sexy, beautiful, and saying that he loves him  
he took the pair off his face, and became overcome with guilt and disgust when he realized what he did  
he cleaned himself up, and put the boxers back in oliver's drawer, but kept the used pair for a while  
barry changed into the used pair, and heard the queens coming into the driveway  
when he finally saw ollie, he became red and nervous, and couldnt even make eye contact  
oliver became suspicious, and ask if anything was wrong  
barry replied that he felt a little sick, but that everything was okay

that night, barry went to oliver's room, but he wanted to talk instead  
he was surprised to see ollie asleep early,considering they were on winter break, so he gently woke him up  
upon seeing barry, oliver moved to make space for barry to sleep out of instinct  
barry enters the bed, and tells ollie that he has something to tell him  
oliver is awake at that sentence, wondering if what he says will explain his recent weird behavior  
barry wanted to tell him everything, but he just said "i...im so happy that i found you and your family"  
oliver noticed his hesitation, and took barry's arm before he could leave the bed  
ollie asks "barry,...why have you been so weird lately. you can talk to me you know". he ended with a smile  
barry's stomach jumps at those words, and he looks away when he thinks about how oliver will hate him  
"i cant tell you ollie, i know you're gonna hate me" he says, tears forming at his eyes as he got up  
oliver grabbed his arm again and said "barry, i could never hate you, please tell me", but barry is silent  
he goes on, "y'know, when you first came here,i really wished you wouldnt be here for long"  
he saw barry's heart drop at that, and added on "but now, im so happy you are here."  
barry blushes and smiles, nestling his head into oliver's. ollie raises barry's face by the chin and says  
"just tell me, please?" he says, almost begging. his face turns into a frown, and barry's guilt skyrockets  
barry, on the verge of tears, says "i cant, you're gonna be disgusted with me, and your gonna tell your  
parents and they're gonna kick me out for being a pervert and im gonna be alone again and no one is gonna  
want to foster me again" he is full on crying now, and tries to run back to his room  
they're now standing in oliver's room, and it's 12am.  
ollie quickly stops him. "barry, unless you killed a guy then i can handle what's eating you"  
he stayed silent. barry was clearly in a broken state of mind, so ollie had only one choice 

"if you don't tell me, ill tell my parents that you attacked me, and youll be moved out of house"  
barry eyes grew wide at that, and the tears began to fall again on his now angry face  
"please bear, please". barry was surprised at the nickname, a feeling of warmth now filled his chest  
he wiped the tears off his face, and said "promise you wont get mad?", to which ollie nodded his head  
"lets go to my room". he grabbed olivers hand, and led him through the bathroom.

they sat on his bed, and oliver took barry's hand into his, and gently ran his thumb over barry's.  
he took a deep shaky breath. "i...i like you ollie. i like you in...that way. you're just so amazing  
and i cant help it and i know its wrong and disgusting but i cant fix it. please dont tell anyone ollie,  
i cant lose you too" he said, falling onto oliver's shoulder.  
Oliver's mouth dropped with that confession, and he ran his hand in circles on barry's back.  
"barry, why would you think i would hate you if you were gay?" he said, with a tinge of hurt in his voice  
"you hate me because i like you" he said, muffled. oliver pulled barry back and looked him in the eyes  
"i dont care about that at all barry, i like you too" he said.  
"but not in the same way" barry said. oliver was going to say that maybe he *did* like him that way  
but barry said something before he could. "and that wasnt all of why you'd hate me" and looked away.  
"trust me barry, i can handle it. try me". 

with that, barry stood up, walked to the center of the room, and untied the front of his pajamas.  
"what are you-" before he can ask, barry says "just wait." he pushes the pajama bottoms to his knees.  
oliver recognizes the underwear barry is wearing as his,  
before he can talk barry says "i told you you'd be disguest with me"  
Oliver, confused, asks "I don't understand, are those my boxers?"  
barry nods, and he is anticipating the eventual screaming from oliver.  
"ive been taking your boxers ollie" he says matter-of-factly.  
"I. im still not disgusted by you barry" oliver says.  
"What? You should be. ive been taking your underwear! your *underwear*. that's something only perverts do"  
"barry, stop. im never gonna hate you" he says, still on the bed.  
Barry is shocked, why isnt he getting up and slamming the door on him?  
"that's not all. ive. i've also sniffed them. and taken your used underwear too. and i sniffed those too"  
oliver was in shock. he was slightly digusted but also, incredibly turned on at what was was hearing.  
Oliver stood up, walking towards barry.  
barry continued, wanting to get it all out before he was eventually kicked out.

"ive sniffed your shoes too, and ive even touched myself while in your boxers, and pu-"  
"barry." oliver was now in front of him, and barry was waiting for the first punch.  
"you sound so fucking hot" he said in a deeper voice than usual, and he reached down to kiss barry  
barry quickly pushed back. "i dont-i dont understand" he asked.  
"god barry, i like you too. your so nice and hot and sexy, and what you just told me made me love you  
1000 times more" oliver said. "do you wanna not do this?"  
without answering, barry tiptoed quickly to plant a kiss on ollie's lips.  
oliver and barry kissed for a while, then oliver slipped his tongue into barry's  
this caused the younger man to moan and open his mouth to let ollie explore his whole mouth  
they moved back to the bed, barry broke the kiss. "this is my first time"  
"mine too" ollie replied. "tell me when you wanna stop". with that, he went back to kissing barry  
ollie broke the kiss, and began to suck down barry's jaw and jaw, causing him to moan loudly.  
"quiet, we dont want them to wake up". barry clasped a hand over his mouth, and writhered on the bed  
ollie took off their shirts and bottoms, and kissed down barry's smooth, hairless body.  
once he reached down to his boxers, he looked up at barry and took the tip that bulged from the fabric and sucked on it  
"OLLIE" barry cried out. oliver kept licking through the dirty boxers, wanting to keep teasing barry further  
finally, he pulled down the boxers, and handed them to barry.  
"sniff" he commanded. barry moaned at the deepness of his voice, and he took the boxers into his hand  
he took a big whiff, which caused his dick to twitch, and spurt pre-cum.  
"god, youre so fucking hot. cant imagine what else you'd do". barry blushed at the compliment  
oliver took the cock into his hand, and jerked it off in a way that barry was writhering and moaning for more

**Author's Note:**

> girl i TOLD you it was bad smh.


End file.
